Estrellas de una noche fría
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche, donde todo cambia en la vida de una pareja, bajo las estrellas, nacerá un romance.


Esa era una noche y la casa estaba para él, pensaba hacer una mega fiesta con España y Francia, pero se habían ido a una reunión en la casa de Rusia, lo mismo con Alemania, Italia y Japón, estaba solo con su querido Gilbird, él ya no era una Nación, estaba solo, lo había perdido todo desde ese año tan lamentable y que era el año 1946, cuando los "Aliados" decretaron el fin de la existencia de Prusia como Nación, ya era solo un nombre perdido en el pasado y vivía en el presente, pero solo conservando su nombre únicamente.

Esos años del pasado quedaron atrás, ahora solo estaba y no tenía una forma de saber que él seguía siendo "El Asombroso", el Gran Prusia, quien había derrotado a Austria en el Siglo XVIII durante la "Guerra de Sucesión Austríaca" y en la "Guerra de los Siete Años", recordó sus gloriosas épocas de expansión por el Este, cuando era de la Orden de los Caballeros Teutones, la defensa de las tierras suyas de enemigos como el Islam, el Imperio Otomano, los Vikingos y hasta de rivales interiores.

\- Bueno, Gilbird, creo que tú y yo podremos pasarla bien esta noche. Le dijo Prusia a su pollito, mientras que lo acariciaba un montón y este se quedaba dormido sobre su cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la casa de Alemania y fue a ver quién podía ser, cuando la abrió la puerta, se topó con aquella hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, de actitud de macho y fuerte como todo su pueblo, Hungría, Elizabetha Héderváry, la chica que estaba antes casada con Austria, ahora estaba separada de él pero seguían siendo grandes amigos, ella había defendido a Austria de la invasión de Prusia en el pasado, cuando el pobre de Roderich Edelstein no estaba preparado para una guerra así.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Le preguntó Prusia, mientras que entraba ella a la casa de su hermano menor.

\- Viene para pasarla contigo, Austria otra vez se fue para una reunión con Suiza. Le contó ella.

\- Oh, ya veo, parece que el niño Aristócrata no te da bastante "chu-chu". Le respondió Gilbert, pero por esa ofensa, terminó recibiendo un sartenazo en la cabeza.

Unos minutos después, despertaba en el sillón de la sala y con Hungría a su lado.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? Se preguntaba el albino, cuando recordó el sartenazo que Hungría le había dado en la cabeza.

\- Por atrevido. Le dijo ella, pero Prusia notó algo raro en la expresión de Elizabetha.

\- Estás sonrojada. Dijo él, mientras que se reincorporaba.

\- ¡No es cierto, es que..! No es de tu inconveniencia. Le reprochó la chica, mientras que ponía una película para mirar.

Había encontrado una de Disney, su nombre era "Enredados", la historia de Rapunzel y Flynn Rider, ambos la empezaron a ver, a Prusia no le gustaba mucho ver ese tipo de películas, pero con el paso del tiempo le empezó a gustar la idea, más que nada cuando Hungría le resaltaba que tenía de parecido con Flynn y cuando él le decía a Hungría sobre que ella era igual a Rapunzel por la sarten y la actitud machona frente a los enemigos, ya que siempre los andaba vencido como todo un varón valiente.

En medio de las risas, algo detuvo a la húngara, había algo le hizo frenar y comenzó a mirar hacia abajo, sintiendo como una presión en el pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Gilbert, mientras que ponía su mano en su rostro y veía que estaba llorando.

\- Tú nunca pudiste ser diferente, siempre eras tan egoísta, abusivo y hasta malvado con los que no podían mantener sus tierras, como Austria. Le dijo ella, recordando el mal que había causado el albino en el pasado.

\- Eran esos tiempos de gloria, había que destruir al Imperio de Austria, también mi gente necesitaba tierras y para comer. Le respondió Prusia, había cambiado su actitud, pero estaba molesto por la pregunta que le había hecho.

\- ¡Tú siempre te prefieres a ti mismo antes que a los demás! Le gritó Hungría, mientras que salía de la casa llorando a mares.

Gilbert se sintió mal, ella había encontrado el por qué de su maldad contra los que eran débiles, fue entonces que se encaminó hacia la salida con Gilbird a la cabeza y la empezó a correr.

\- ¡Espera, por favor! Le pidió Gilbert, mientras que salía en la noche fría, con las estrellas resplandeciendo en el Firmamento, donde allí había paz, él la perseguía, trataba de perderlo de vista al prusiano, hasta que el chico logró tomar sus manos.

\- ¡Suéltame! Le pidió ella, a punto de sacar la sarten de su vestido.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! Le pidió Prusia, con un tono de súplica, mientras que él se arrodillaba y le besaba la mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó ella confundida.

\- Fui un tonto. Le respondió él, ella se había quedado asombrada, los ojos de Hungría se abrieron mucho ante semejante sorpresa.

Prusia se reincorporó y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que sentía como sus lágrimas humedecían el rostro de la húngara.

\- Fui un tonto en el pasado, me dejé llevar por todo, pero eso lo hacía por ti, no podía soportar verte con Austria, quería tenerte por siempre a mi lado, pero nunca pude, solo en la guerra y cuando firmaron los Aliados ese maldito decreto de 1946, te perdí, quedé solo en el Mundo sin ti y viví toda mi vida alejado de tu persona, de tus labios, de tu amabilidad, incluso soportando ver como ese maldito de Rusia abusaba de ti cuando era la "Primavera Húngara". Le contó él, no podía soportarlo más, la amaba con todo su corazón, pero una parte de ella aún era de Austria.

Hungría se sentó con él bajo un árbol frondoso, un bello roble, el cual les brindó seguridad esa noche, mientras que recordaban eventos del pasado.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero eran otros tiempos también. Habían noches en las que deseaba escaparme de la casa de Roderich y de irme a vivir contigo pero no podría, Austria no podría soportar algo así. Le contó Hungría, mientras que lloraba, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, entonces Prusia la tomó, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura, atrayendola como un imán hacia el.

\- No te preocupes, ahora puedes ver lo que pasaba esos días, yo siempre fui una buena persona contigo, eres tan especial para mí. Le dijo Prusia, mientras que le besaba el cuello, ella sentía los cálidos y suaves labios del albino sobre su cuello y luego sobre sus labios, era tan especial estar con él, a pesar de ser un un rival muy molesto, lo seguía siendo, pero él también era una persona que necesitaba amor.

Volvieron a la casa de Alemania, mientras que observaban las estrellas.

\- Son hermosas. Le dijo Hungría.

\- Sí, como nosotros, mira. Le señaló Hungría, mirando al Cielo y le mostró dos estrellas que brillaban muy fuerte en el Centro del Cielo, durante esa fría noche de invierno de Febrero.

\- Tienes razón, son muy hermosas. Respondió Prusia, mientras que volvían al hogar, como pareja, como futuro marido y mujer, en una noche, donde las cosas cambiaron y ellos lo sintieron, bajo el frío invierno que cubría con su manto blanco a Europa.

Fin.


End file.
